The ball
by jurassicamber
Summary: Dragon Hall is having a ball this year but Uma locks the VK's in their rooms so she can be top dog. With Carlos' Uncle Cecil coming to see him before he dies, they must find a way out.
1. Announcement

The VK's are 15 and their life at Dragon Hall was incredible. Ever since the Christmas party, they were top dogs. It's Wednesday and the VK's were heading to the hall for lunch.

"Hey, Jay." A girl giggled flirtatiously as the VK's passed her.

"Hi, Mal." A boy nodded his head at Mal.

"You look handsome today, Carlos." Another girl squealed.

"I love your blue hair, Evie." A boy held the door for the VK's.

"It's really amazing being too dogs." Jay laughed.

"It's all thanks to the Christmas party and Jolly To The Core." Evie sat down at the table. "It's my turn to save the table. Mal, will you bring me back some food?"

"Same as always?" Mal asked.

"Yeah." Evie watched her friends walk away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Clay and Anthony race towards her.

"Evie, I need to ask you something." Clay sat down.

"No, I want to ask her." Anthony threw Clay onto the floor.

"Boys!" Evie shouted. "What is it?"

"Who will you go to the ball with?" Clay asked.

"What ball?" Evie was confused.

"I heard from Anthony who heard from Freddie who heard from Facilier that there will be a ball this month. No one knows when, I think it's this year, but I want you to go with me." Clay smiled.

"But I want you to go with me." Anthony smiled.

"I'm sorry but if there's a ball...I want to go with Carlos. Now shoo." Evie pushed them away.

"Evie, here you go." Mal placed a tray in front of Evie.

"What did Clay and Anthony want?" Carlos sat down.

"Apparently, there's a ball this year and they wanted me to choose one of them to go with." Evie bit into her apple.

"What did you say?" Jay asked.

"No. I said no to both of them. Anthony is a friend of Uma and Clay isn't my type of guy anymore. I need a Prince in my life." Evie sighed.

"No one on the Isle is Royalty, Evie. I mean, my Mom is the Mistress of Evil but that doesn't count." Mal dipped a celery stuck into her mayo.

"I wish someone was. But I've got my eye on someone else for the ball." Evie smiled.

"Attention, students!" Facilier stood on the stage. "Me and the teachers have decided to treat you to a ball on Saturday." The students applauded. They loved the surprise. "If there's anyone who the teachers have spotted that don't deserve to go, you will be locked in your rooms until Sunday." Facilier walked away.

"Wow, talk about timing." Jay laughed.

"Now we know when it is. This Saturday." Mal high-fived Jay.

"We haven't grown much since the Christmas party so lets wear our clothes from last year. No biggie." Evie smiled.

"It's P.E. next. Aren't we playing dodgeball?" Carlos asked.

"Now Uma has joined our school with her crew, I heard she's in our class." Evie pushed her empty tray to the middle of the table.

"And if we're playing against her, it'll be fun." Mal smirked.

"It will be difficult if it was us against them, as in the whole pirate crew, Uma, Harry and Gil." Jay placed his tray on top of Evie's.

"We'll get beaten up." Carlos smashed his tray on top of Jay's.

"We won't beat them. Four against...well...more than three isn't cool." Evie rested her head in her hand.

"How many times do we have to go through this, guys? We're the VK's. We're evil, bad news, top dogs, rotten to the core. Get it together." Mal kicked them all in the shins underneath the table. She grabbed her bag behind her and stood up.

"Thanks, Mal. We needed that." Jay rubbed his shin and stood up with Carlos.

"That really hurt, Mal." Evie passed Jay his bag and she rested hers on her shoulder.

"Aren't we all rotten to the core though?" Carlos swing his onto his shoulders.

"Us especially." Mal busted Carlos. The bell rung for P.E. so they headed for the changing rooms. "Ugh, I hate the changing rooms."

"Ours is so cramped, there's no room to breathe." Jay stopped at their lockers.

"What are you doing, Jay?" Mal asked.

"I need a hair tie for my hair. I'm ready to defeat Shrimpy." Jay gave Evie and Mal a hair tie.

"Now you guys look evil." Carlos smiled as the three put their hairs up in buns.

"Lets go." Evie took a breath before she lead Mal into the female changing room.

"Are you ready, Carlos?" Jay took Carlos' wrist and lead him into the male changing room.

"Uma!?" Mal and Evie saw Uma and her crew in the changing rooms, alone. Harry and Gil were with Jay and Carlos.

"Hello, Mal." Uma tried slapping her but Mal grabbed her wrist.

"Where's everyone else?" Evie dumped her bag on the floor and she took off her jacket.

"In the sports hall. We wanted to wait for you." Desiree laughed sinisterly before jumping on Mal.

"Desiree! We'll beat her up in dodgeball." Uma pulled Desiree off Mal. Evie tossed Mal a pair of purple sneakers. Mal changed her shoes.

"We talked to Shan Yu and it's us against the whole class." Bonny opened the door and she lead the Pirates to the sports hall.

"Evie! Mal! It's Carlos!" Carlos knocked on the door.

"Are you ready?" Jay shouted.

"Lets go meet the boys, Evie." Mal sighed.


	2. Dodgeball

"Everyone except for the Pirates, get to this side of the hall!" Shan Yu demanded and he pointed to the left side of the hall. "We are playing dodgeball today so when my bird shrieks, start playing! No rules are in this game so do whatever you want!" Shan Yu's bird shrieked and everyone rushed to the middle for a ball.

Uma grasped on to her ball and she threw it at Mal. Mal dodged it and she threw it back but the ball hit the floor in front of Harry. Everyone on Mal's team were soon out so it was just the VK's. Jay was busy dodging balls this way that he didn't see Jason throw a ball to him. Evie caught Jason's ball and that got him out. Mal got her friends together and she told them a plan while they dodged the balls.

"Guys, Shan Yu said that there was no rules, right?" Mal shouted over the Pirates' 'war cries'.

"Yeah! What's the plan?" Evie caught a ball thrown by Desiree.

"Every time we get a ball, keep them so we have all the balls to attack the Pirates with!" Mal whacked a ball out of the way and she ran after it.

"Lets do this!" Carlos caught a ball and he kept hold of it.

"There are eight balls so we should have two balls each!" Jay did a side aerial to dodge a ball.

"Jay!" Carlos shouted.

"It was my first initial response, ok!" Jay caught a ball from Bonny.

"Bye, Mal!" The crew started throwing balls at Mal to separate her from her friends.

"Mal! This one's for you!" Uma threw a ball at Mal. Mal screamed and dodged it. She looked over at her friends who were also separated from each other, catching and dodging balls.

"Losing isn't an option, guys!" Evie, Jay and Carlos looked at Mal. "Cause we're rotten!"

"To the core!" They all caught a ball. Gonzo, Desiree, Anthony and Freddie were out.

"Nothing to help you catch this one!" Gil threw a ball at Carlos who already had two balls underneath his armpits. Jay quickly ran over and caught it. Gil was out.

The rest of the crew were out but Uma, Harry, C.J. and Harriet. The VK's all had a ball each. They threw one ball at the pirates but they all bounced and landed in their hands.

"Lets go, bring it on! Bring it on, it's going down! Your time is running out! Bring it on, it's going down! Lets go, bring it on! Bring it on, it's going down! Your time is running out! Bring it on, it's going down!" Uma and the Hook's sang.

"Lets go, pound for pound! We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your swords up, put 'em up! It's going down!" The VK's threw the balls and hit Uma, Harriet, Harry and C.J. in the face. Their team cheered and ran over to them.

"VK's! VK's! VK's!" The team cheered. The Pirates looked at them disgustingly. The VK's were lifted onto some shoulders.

"This is weird!" Evie shouted.

"Put them down!" Shan Yu demanded. The VK's were placed on the floor. "Get out of here! School's finished for the day!" Everyone poured out of the sports hall.

"A little bit too much." Carlos laughed.

"You can say that again." Evie smiled.

"Lets go get our bags and go to our dorm." Mal lead them to the changing rooms. Mal and Evie grabbed their bags and met Jay and Carlos at their lockers.

"Can I have my hair ties back?" Jay held out his hand and the girls gave him the hair ties.

"That was fun." Mal said as they walked to her dorm.

"Weird how it was us four that were the last ones standing." Carlos smirked.

"We're best friends. Of course we were." Jay messed up Carlos's hair.

"Guys, no matter what we go through, no matter how far away we'll be, we'll always be best friends." Mal linked arms with Evie and Jay.

"That isn't an opinion, it's a fact." Evie smiled at her friends. "Are you gonna join in, Carlos?"

"Boys don't link arms, Ev...ok then." Carlos smiled as Jay linked arms with them. They all walked to the dorm and Evie unlocked the door. They all dumped their bags onto the floor. 


	3. Space Between

"Have any of you ever imagined what life will be like if we had never met Mal?" Carlos asked Evie and Jay.

"Nope." Evie smiled.

"Not really." Jay shook his head.

"I have though." Everyone looked at Mal. "Me and Uma were at war when I dumped the shrimp on her head but the stupid ten year old me decided to make new friends. Me and Uma were at war and I brought you guys into it. The whirlpool, the 'wedding', the anorexic spell, being locked away, it's all my fault. I have put you all in danger and I...I wish I had never met you for your safety."

"Mal, don't think that kind of stuff." Evie hugged her. "We've had so many laughs together."

"We love you, Mal." Carlos joined in with the hug.

"We wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone." Jay joined in.

"I've wished that ever since we turned eleven." Mal broke the hug.

Evie started singing Space Between but this is before Descendants 2 so they were all improvising. "We didn't know what you were going through. We thought that you were fine. Why did you have to hide it?"

Mal was nearly crying. "I didn't wanna make you mad. But now we're sad. It's tearing me apart, not playing my own part. I really couldn't stop."

"And we will always love you." Evie took Mal's hand.

"Bestest friends for life." Carlos took Mal's other hand.

"We'll forget the strife." Jay hugged Mal around her shoulder.

"And you can find us in the space between." Evie sang.

"Where four worlds come to meet." Carlos smiled.

"We'll never be out of reach." Jay saw Mal smile.

"Cause you're a part of us so you can find us in the space between." They three sang.

"You'll never be alone." Evie squeezed Mal's hand tighter.

"No matter where you go." Carlos grabbed Mal's wrist with his other hand.

"We can meet in the space between." They went off to their own corners so they didn't cry as Jay sang his line.

"And nothing can stay the same. It's growing pains." Mal meant she wanted to leave her friends.

"Be proud of all the scars. They make you who you are." Evie meant Mal's relationship Uma and her crazy ways. "I know you want to stay."

"And I'll never really leave you." Mal's thoughts had changed. She wanted to be with the three people who loved her.

"Bestest friends for life." Carlos turned around to face his friends who were already facing each other.

"We'll forget the strife." Jay smiled.

"And you can find me in the space between." Carlos and Mal sang.

"Where four worlds come to meet." Evie held up four fingers.

"I'll never be out of reach." Mal reached out her hands.

"Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between." Evie and Jay sang.

"You'll never be alone." Carlos smiled.

"No matter where you go." Jay shook his head, slowly.

"We can meet in the space between." The girls sang.

"There are no words left to say." Mal had a tear in her eye.

"I know you have now found your place." Evie smiled.

"But this is not the end." Mal started walking slowly to the middle of the room.

"You're part of who I am." Evie pointed to her friends as Jay walked towards Mal.

"Even if we're worlds apart. You're still in my heart. It will always be you and me, yeah!" The girls sang loudly. Evie and Carlos started walking towards Jay and Mal. "You can find me in the space between. Where four worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone. No matter where you go. We can meet in the space between."  
They all started a group hug. "Yeah, no matter where you go. No matter where you go. We can meet in the space between." 


	4. Spying

On the other side of the door, Harriet, Harry, C.J., Freddie were quietly questioning Uma's plan.

"Are sure we should do this is a good plan?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, Freddie. You're your Dad's 'doll' so when you ask for the key, he'll give it to you. You did ask for a voodoo doll of your Mom." Uma peaked through the key hole.

"I never thought he would actually do that. He's in love with her, the sicko." Freddie shivered.

"Are we locking them in the same room?" Harry pushed Uma out of the way to look through the key hole.

"No. When they got to sleep, we'll switch Jay and Evie and once we've done that, we'll lock it. Harry, you make sure you take away they're keys so they can't unlock it." Uma explained.

"Ok but, why Carlos and Evie in the same room?" Harriet didn't agree with that pairing.

"Ex to ex. They broke up when they were in the closet last year so with no escape and no Mal or Jay to talk to, they'll be bored and somehow have an awkward conversation about their relationship." Uma laughed quietly.

"And why are we doing this again?" C.J. asked.

"So we can be top dogs. A full night means a lot of time to get us, and Gil, Jason, Gonzo, Desiree and Bonny, higher than them." Uma pointed to the door. Harry moved away.

"I would love to be a top dog." Harriet clapped excitedly.

"Ironic that Carlos is a top dog." Harry laughed. "He's scared of them."

"Anthony will pay attention to me when I'm top dog." Harriet sighed. C.J. and Harry slapped her on the head.

"Snap out of it." C.J. angrily at Harriet.

Freddie walked away but she turned around. "When are we doing this?"

"Friday night. Midnight. Your dorm. Don't be late." Uma watched Freddie walk away.

"Uma, can't we just convince Facilier to ban them from the ball?" Harry asked.

"No. Facilier thinks they're the 'perfect villains for the Isle' so he wouldn't believe us, even if we said he had cancer with proof."

"He's not so keen on us, bro." C.J. smacked Harry while C.J. punched him in the arm.

Harry fought back against his sisters and the three started a loud fight in the hallway. Uma stood back, laughing. The VK's opened the door and they were confused at why they were fighting but they laughed with Uma.

"Should we separate them?" Evie asked through her laughing.

"We probably should." Mal grabbed Carlos' arm so she couldn't fall over.

"First one in is the best VK." Jay jumped into the fight.

"Not fair, Jay!" Carlos shouted as he joined Jay.

"Three, two, one." Mal and Evie said together and they helped Carlos and Jay separate the Hook's from each other. Carlos and Jay held back Harry and C.J. and Harriet stood behind Mal and Evie.

"Pirates, pirates, break it up!" Jay grasped Harry's hands behind his back.

"This was your fault, Harry!" Harriet walked off.

"I'm gonna tell Dad!" C.J. slammed her door.

"Lets go, Harry." Uma grabbed Harry's hook and dragged him away.

"What were they all doing out here?" Carlos asked.

"Who knows?" Evie walked up to the boys.

"Uma's plans are creatively evil which is good to the teachers but bad for us." Mal joined her friends. "Maybe she was planning one."

"Maybe. She is Uma." Carlos lead his friends to the dorm. Mal locked the door.

"Let me just say, that fight was epic." Jay sat down on Mal's bed.

"For us, that was a normal Carlos and Jay fight." Evie dodged a punch from Carlos. "Remember when we first moved into our house, Carlos stepped in Jays foot, Jay chased Carlos, Mal chased after Jay, I stood on the sidelines." Evie smiled. They VK's started laughing at the memory.

"It was hilarious." Mal laughed.

"See, Mal. We're laughing and having fun because you've met us." Carlos hugged her.

There was a knock at the door. Jay opened it to a shocking discovery. 


	5. Diego's back

"Diego!" Jay, Evie and Mal shouted. Mal and Evie ran up to Diego and hugged him. Jay joined them.

"Jay! It's been ages!" Diego smiled at Jay. "Mal! I've missed you!" He kissed Mal's hand. "Evie! You've gotten prettier!" Diego squeezed Evie. They all looked at Carlos who had his back to them, listening to music from his headphones.

"Stand at the wall, Diego." Jay locked the door. Mal stood in front of Carlos and grabbed his headphones.

"Mal, what the devil? I'm working on a song." Carlos paused his music.

"There's a place called Bangcock, stop complaining. We have a surprise for you. Stand up and close you eyes."

"I trust you, Mal." Carlos stood up and closed his eyes. Mal lead him to the wall opposite Diego and had him face his cousin.

"Open them!" Mal stood out of the way. Carlos opened his eyes and saw Diego.

"Diego!" Carlos shouted in happiness.

"Carlos!" Diego shouted back. The cousins ran up to each other and hugged.

"I've missed you so much!" Carlos smiled. "I was so mad at you when you left to see your Dad on the other side of the Isle!"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you! My Dad forbid me talking to you! He was mad when I sent him a letter saying I had met you at Christmas!" Diego squeezed Carlos.

"I...I love you!" Carlos started to cry.

"I love you too!" Diego looked at Mal, Jay and Evie. "Come on, guys. Join the hug." Carlos and Diego allowed the others into the the hug.

"How's Uncle Cecil? Is he getting better?" Carlos asked.

"No. He's not recovering. He wants to see you one last time, Carlos. He wants to see his nephew again. I've told him about you guys and Rotten To The Core. He wants to see his nephew perform Rotten To The Core with his best friends." Diego started to cry.

"Evie, go to Facilier and ask if Cecil can come to the ball. Tell him he's sick and he's not recovering. Come back to us and we'll write him a letter telling him he's invited to the ball on Saturday. We'll perform for him then." Mal watched Evie run out of the room.

"You guys are the best! You're so lucky, Carlos." Diego smiled at Carlos.

"What would I do with out them?" Carlos put Jay in a headlock.

"Carlos!" Jay shouted as he struggled.

He grabbed Carlos' leg and decked him. Carlos jumped back up and pounced onto him which started a fight. Mal looked at Diego embarrassingly and she tried separating the boys but when Carlos accidentally kicked her in the arm, she started wrestling them. Diego tried pulling Mal away but he was dragged into the fight.

"I have good news..." Evie ran into the room, locked the door and turned around to see her friends fighting. "Not again." Evie sighed. She opened her mouth and screamed so loud, it made Jays eardrum pop.

"Evie. When did you arrive?" Mal stood up.

"Just now. I have good news." She waited for everyone to stand up. "Facilier said he would be honoured to have Cecil at the ball. Cecil's coming to town!" Evie howled.

"Really? Father's coming!" Diego looked at Carlos.

"Uncle Cecil. I haven't seen him for eleven years. I've forgotten what he looks like. Mom won't be happy but I don't care." Carlos smiled.

"I'll get to writing the letter." Mal took out Evie's notebook and pen and started writing the letter.

"How will we get it to him? He's on the other side of the island." Jay looked out the window.

"Me, Hermie, Claudine, Big Murph, Hadie, Kim and Yzla are sneaking out tomorrow night to visit him. I can tell him then. He really wants to meet my best friends."

"That's cool. I really can't be bothered writing a note anyway." Mal tossed Evie her notepad and her pen.

"I'm so excited to see him." Carlos howled like a wolf.

"I can't believe you're scared of dogs but not wolves." Diego laughed.

"Pet dogs, I hate. Wild dogs, harmless." Carlos smiled.

"Because pet dogs left your Mom? Puh-leese. That's ridiculous." Diego laughed again. "That is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s!"

"R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s!" Jay, Evie and Mal shouted.

"My Mom is a dog expert. She knows a lot about them. She's the only one who can protect me from them." Carlos looked emotionally hurt. Mal saw this and hugged him.

"Sorry, Carlos. We're just having some fun. Come on, what is the word to describe Uma, her plans and her crew?" Mal saw Carlos smile.

"R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s!" Everyone shouted and laughed.

"I should go. I promised Claudine I would help her ring Big Ben. Big Ben is the biggest bell at the tower and he is the bell that signals tea time." Diego ran out of the door.

"I still can't believe Uncle Cecil is coming! Do you guys know what he's recovering from?" Jay, Evie and Mal shook their heads. "He...he had surgery to fix a sweating problem he had in his hands. Minor complications turned to major complications after the surgery."

"He'll survive. I'm sure of it." Evie hugged him. "I may be your ex but I'm still here for you."

"We all are." Jay and Mal smiled.

"Lets go, Jay." Carlos and Jay grabbed their bags and raced to their dorm.


	6. Locked away

All through Thursday, Carlos kept on thinking about Cecil's complications and it put him down. His friends tried the best to cheer him up but nothing worked. By Friday, he had forgotten about it and he was himself again but when midnight came, Uma's plan started.

"Freddie, you got the keys?" Freddie tossed Uma the room keys. "Good. Harry, C.J. you go get Jay." Uma gave Harry the key to Jay and Carlos' room and he ran out with C.J. following him. "Freddie, Harriet, I'll unlock Mal's door, you two carry Evie." Uma unlocked the door to Mal and Evie's room.

Harriet and Freddie snook inside, gently lifted Evie out of her bed and started carrying her to Carlos' room. They passed Harry and C.J. and the key they had was handed to Freddie who held it in her mouth. Freddie and Harriet lay Evie down on Jay's bed and locked the door. They sprinted back to Mal's room to see Uma locking the door. They all walked to Freddie's room, they locked the door and quietly cheered.

"Mateys, we rise with the tide." Harry threw his hair into the air.

"Who needs Kiss The Girl when we've got Under The Sea." Uma laughed with C.J. and Harriet.

"Where's Gil?" Freddie asked. "I thought he was next in line for first mate so he would be here."

"If you disturb Gils sleep, he will be a cranky bear throughout the day." Harry threw his hook into the air. "And he doesn't know Uma to Shrimpy. He's dead weight for the team."

"But Gil is a part of the crew, Harry. Hasn't Dad taught you anything?" Harriet flicked Harry across the head.

"Dad never taught me anything. All I got from him was a replica of his hook." Harry ran his Hook through Harriet's hair.

"I can hurt you." Harriet grabbed his hook, firmly.

"Just because you're the eldest, that doesn't mean you can hurt me." Harry let go of his hook and left Harriet swinging his Hook around her finger.

"Here's your hook." Harriet threw the hook to Harry.

"Can you guys go twenty four hours without fighting?" C.J. dragged Harry away from Harriet by his ear.

"I don't get along with Harriet. She's too girly to be a Hook." Harry rubbed his ear.

"Harry, chill." Uma punched him in the arm.

"We should be celebrating, not fighting. We finally have our chance to be popular." Freddie squealed.

"We better have good outfits in our wardrobes. I'm not going to a ball dressed like this." Harriet pointed to her red pirate coat.

"See? Girly." Harry giggled at Harriet.

"Harry!" Uma shouted.

"Forget that your siblings, Hooks and lets set off this party." Freddie busted Uma.

"Get ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off. Get ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off." Everyone sang as they did the dance.

"Everyone will know who we are now." C.J. crackled.

"And for good reasons." Harry swung his Hook around his finger.

"I will lead us to victory, pirates. And Freddie. When I'm the leader, the whole Isle will know me as Uma and not Shrimpy." Uma looked at Harry. "What's my name?"

Harry took off his hat. "Uma."

"What's my name?" Uma grabbed Freddie's arm.

"Uma." Freddie released Uma's grasp and sat down on her bed at one of the corners of the room, opposite C.J.'s.

"What's my name? What's my name?" Uma sang.

"Uma." The three siblings responded.

Uma started singing her song quietly. "This is all hands on deck. Calling out to lost boys and girls. I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect. We won't stop 'til we rule the world. It's our time, we up next! Our sail's about to be set They ain't seen nothing yet."

Harry walked towards Uma. "Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget." The two sang.

"What's my name, what's my name?"

"Uma." The siblings took off their hats.

"Say it louder. What's my name, what's my name?"

"Uma." Harriet, Harry and C.J. bowed.

"Feel the power. No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours. What's my name what's my name? What's it, what's it, say it. All eyes on me, let me see 'em. What's it, what's it, say it, say it." Uma lead the hooks into the dance." I'm the queen of this town . I call the shots, you know who I am. I don't need to wear no fake crown. Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance. It's our time, we up next. My crew's as real as it gets. The worst is now the best."

"And leaving us here will be their last regret." Harry stroked Uma's face with his hook.

"What's my name what's my name?"

"Uma."

"Say it louder. What's my name What's my name?"

"Uma."

"Feel the power. No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours. What's my name what's my name? What's it, what's it, say it, say it."

Harry threw his hat to C.J. "You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun. Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one. Ready here, we come We always get our way. It's a pirate's life, every single day. Hey, she's the captain, I'm the first mate. Enemies seasick can't see straight. Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook. Uma's so hot they get burned if they look."

"Oh, oh. It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em. I see your eyes on me boys. Hey. You know what my name is. Say it, say it louder." Harriet, Harry and C.J. lifted Uma into the air. "What's my name what's my name?"

"Uma."

"Say it louder. What's my name What's my name?"

"Uma."

"Feel the power. No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours. What's my name what's my naaaaaaaaaaame. All eyes on me, let me see 'em. What's it, what's it, say it, say it." Uma was placed on the floor and the four did the dance. Ooh, say it louder. Ooh, say it louder. What's it, what's it, say it, say it."

"Uma." They all posed.

"We'll get going. Harry, Harriet, lets go." Uma, Harry and Harriet left C.J. and Freddie alone. 


	7. Swapped

"Jay, are you awake?" Carlos woke up in the morning and looked at Jay's bed.

"Mal? You sound different." Evie woke up.

"Evie?" Carlos gasped.

"Carlos? What am I doing here?" Evie got out of Jays bed faster than lightening.

"I don't know. You don't sleepwalk and Jay isn't here so...Uma." Carlos threw his pillow at the wall in anger.

"Let me go find Jay." Evie tried opening the door but it was locked. "Did you lock it last night?"

"I did, but I put it on the hook." Carlos saw the key was missing.

"This is definitely the work of Uma. If I'm in here, Jay is with Mal. Why did they switch us though?"

*In Mal's dorm, Jay and Mal weren't as freaked out as Carlos and Evie*

"No one in the school is as evil as Shrimpy." Mal sighed.

"I'm just confused on why me and Evie were switched in our sleep." Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"It will be Shrimpy to,now and us to find out but in the meantime, let's find a way out." Mal inspected the windows.

"I would suggest smashing the windows but we will probably break a bone or die if we fall." Jay brought Mal away from the windows.

"Uma has taken the key so we can't get out of here. It's like a puzzle. Me and you are good at puzzles so we might be able to solve it and save our friends." Mal smiled.

*Back at Carlos' room*

"We have to find a way out, Evie. My Uncle Cecil is visiting us. This is the last time I'm gonna see him before he dies. My Mom sent me a letter saying he has hyperhidrosis. I didn't want Diego to know when we saw him on Wednesday because I felt guilty if I did." Carlos started to cry.

"Carlos, you will see Cecil. He sounds...amazing from the things Diego has recently told us. We won't stop until our friend is happy." Evie hugged him.

"I feel safe knowing that one of my best friends is here with me." Carlos smiled.

"So do I." Evie pulled away from the hug and held both of Carlos' hands. Carlos kissed her. They both pulled away, shocked. "What just happened?" Evie shouted.

"Your lips bumped into mine!" Carlos shouted at Evie.

"Nooo, you kissed me! I don't feel like throwing up." Evie sounded confused.

"Neither do I." Carlos looked at Evie.

"Why did you kiss me? We're exes!" Evie slapped Carlos. They heard laughter from the side of the door. Evie peaked through the key hole and saw Harriet, C.J. and Harry leaning up against the wall. Evie kicked the door.

"Ow!" The siblings shouted.

"C.J! Harriet! Harry!" Evie shouted.

"Hello, Evie." Harriet laughed.

"Get us out of here!" Evie kicked the door again.

"We will...tomorrow." Harry peaked through the key hole.

"You have to let us out! Today is the last day I see my Uncle Cecil! Cecil De Vil!"

"We don't care about your Uncle. Or you for that matter." Harry stepped back.

"When we get out of here, you're fish bait, Hooks!" Carlos brought Evie away from the door so she couldn't kick the door down.

"As if. Pirates against you and your prissy friends. Think before you say stuff, Evie." Carlos and Evie head C.J. blow them a kiss and the siblings walked away.

*At Mal's room, Mal and Jay were talking to Uma and Freddie. The Hooks approached them.*

"You don't want to do this, Uma." Jay sat down in front of the door.

"Funny and dumb. Perfect guy for some girls on the Isle." Uma laughed.

"We want to get out of here, Uma. Just let us out." Mal looked through the keyhole.

"I want you to leave the Isle. Life ain't fair!" Uma shouted.

"Locking us in here isn't going to solve anything." Jay said as they all walked away.


	8. All I do is swim swim swim

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jay stayed on the floor.

"I don't know. We can't open the windows, Uma has obviously locked the door, Carlos and Evie aren't here to provide us with ideas, we're screwed." Mal sat next to Jay.

"We'll just have to wait then." Jay sighed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Jay, do you know what I do?" Mal smiled.

"No." Jay looked confused.

"All I do is swim swim swim no matter what."

Jay joined in. "Got chlorine in ma blood. I can never get enough." They both started laughing.

"You know Bobby Chin?" Mal was shocked.

"Are you my best friend? Yes!" Jay smiled.

"I thought I was the only one. You hear strange songs when your Mom is Maleficent and your Dad is..." Mal closed her mouth.

"Who's your Dad?" Jay asked.

"It's a secret. A secret between me and my Mom." Mal looked away.

"I won't tell anyone. Not even Carlos and Evie. If you tell me who your Dad is, I'll tell you who my Mom is." Jay held Mal's hand.

"Really? Ok, my Dad is Diaval." Mal looked at Jay.

"Diaval? Diablo? As in Diaval by human, Diablo by bird?" Jay questioned.

"Yes. He stole some money from my Mom but he seduced her to get away. When my Mom found out that she was pregnant with me, she sent him away, far away." Mal looked out of the window. "Haven't see him since I was three."

"You'll be surprised that my Mom is a nice woman who lives near Auradon. When my Father was Sultan, a woman came to visit him and my Dad seduced her. I was suppose to be an Auradon kid but my Dad wanted to take care of me since I'm a boy." Jay smiled.

"I guess our Dads like to seduce women." Mal laughed.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to be like that because my Dad is a little bit creepy." Jay shuddered.

"He kind of is. But he has given you good advice." Mal smiled.

"My favourite advice he has given me is." Jay cleared his throat. "Whoever has the most gold makes the rules."

"Wow." Mal laughed.

"Yeah, he's a great Dad but I have taught myself something and that is that I'm rich in friendship." Jay smiled.

"My Mom has taught me how to be wickedly evil. Just like a good parent should. One day, me, you, Carlos and Evie are going to rule over Auradon with our parents." Mal firmly grasped Jay's hand.

"Sounds like a good plan." Jay kissed Mal's hand.

"And once we do, we can mess around, perform Rotten To The Core whenever we want to, have more songs to listen to and we can forever carry Hakuna Matata."

Mal and Jay broke into song. "It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy." They harmonised. "Hakuna Matata." They giggled uncontrollably. Jay leant in and kissed Mal passionately. They pulled away and Mal giggled away.

"Do you hear that screaming?" Jay asked.

"It sounds like Kim." Mal smiled.

There was a sudden banging at the door that made the, both bang their heads on the door. 


	9. Jade and Deveral

"Open the door!" Kim shouted.

"We'll be with you in a minute!" Mal shouted.

"Is there anything sharp in here?" Jay stood up suddenly.

"Evie has some needles in her sewing bag." Mal pointed to Evie's bag.

"I'm an expert in lock picking. I'll try this first." Jay held up a needle. "If not, a hair pin is the next best thing."

"Take it away." Mal smiled. Jay tried picking the lock but the needle wasn't working.

"I need a hair pin." Jay threw the needle across the room.

"Evie has hair pins in the front pocket of her bag." Mal laughed.

"That'll work." Jay took a hair pin from Evie's bag. He tried again. "This is a little bit better. Give me a moment." Jay heard the door unlock. "We're free."'

"Good job, Jay." Mal kissed Jay on the cheek.

"Advantages of being the son of Jafar." Jay put the pin in his pocket and he opened the door.

A fairly tanned girl was running down the hall way with her long, black hair flowing behind her and her bark brown eyes were filled with anger. She was wearing black and violet sneakers, black leather pants, a dark yellow, sleeveless top and a sleeveless, violet, leather jacket zipped up half way. She was carrying a small, brown, leather bag around her shoulder.

"I've got this." Jay jumped at the girl and they fought in the hallway.

The fight ended up in Mal's dorm. Jay was winning but a snake slithered out of the girls bag and tied Jays legs together which tripped him up. The girl held his hands behind his back which caused Jay excruciating pain.

"Wow, you're really tough." Jay tried getting up. "Can I get up now?"

"You look familiar." The girl said as the snake slithered back into her bag and Jay stood up.

"So do you." Jay got a good look at the girl.

"I know you!" The girl shouted. "You're my cousin!"

"Jade!" Jay shouted in happiness and they hugged.

"Excuse me, she tried to kill me!" Kim pointed at Jade.

"Kim, your a ghost." Mal walked into the room.

"Oh, yeah." Kim looked embarrassed.

"Why were chasing Kim? She's one of our friends." Jay asked Jade.

"I'm gonna go." Kim ran back to her room.

"She made fun of my baby." The snake slithered out of the bag and wrapped itself around Jades arm. "My poor baby was bullied." Jade gave the snake a kiss.

"Is that a King Cobra?" Jay asked.

"He is. His name is Deveral and he was given to me when I turned thirteen as a companion. I was the saddest person alive when we were taken away from each other so my Mom bought me my favourite animal alive. He's my only friend." Jade gave the snake another kiss.

"You have to meet my best friends, Jade. They're awesome! This is Mal, Maleficents daughter." Jay brought Mal forward. "Mal, this is my cousin and my childhood best friend, apart from Evie and Carlos, Jade. Her Mom is my Dads twin sister, Nasira."

"Does Evie and Carlos know about her?" Mal shook Jade's hand.

"Do they heck. We were separated from each other when we were four and that's when me, Evie and Carlos started hanging out more." Jay smiled. "Remember Cheatin' And Tellin' Me Lies?" Jay smiled at Jade.

"I do. I peg sung it everyday since we've split up. Can we be the best friends we once were?" Jade placed Deveral into her bag.

"Of course!" Jay looked at Mal. "Lets go save our friends." Jay lead Jade and Mal too his dorm. 


	10. Carlos and Evie

"Evie! Carlos!" Jay unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Mal! Jay!" Evie and Carlos shouted. The four did a group hug.

"If only my only friend wasn't you, Deveral." Jade took out Deveral and settled him on her shoulders.

"It's been weird without you guys!" Evie smiled.

"Evie, Carlos, this is my cousin and my childhood best friend Jade. Whenever we weren't hanging out, I was with her." Jay brought Jade to Evie and Carlos. "This is Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen and this is Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil."

"I like your...scarf?" Evie went to touch Deveral but he hissed at her. Evie eeked.

"This is Deveral, my snake." Jade stroked Deveral.

"He's a cool snake." Carlos smiled. "How did you get out?"

"Long story. Kim was running from Jade so Jay unlocked the door with a hair pin and it worked. He fought Jade and then they realised they were cousins and then Jay unlocked this door with the hair pin again and here we are now." Mal smiled. Big Ben rung for tea time. It was time for the ball.

"Mal, lets go back and get change. I'll do you hair. Do you want to come with us, Jade?" Evie took Mal's hand.

"If you lot are." Jade was lead to Mal's room. Evie and Mal got change into their dresses.

"This dress from the Christmas party might fit you. It's Mal's." Evie handed Jade a violet dress and shoved her into the corner. The dress had just about fit her. "Can I do your hair?" She asked Jade.

"I'll keep it down. I like the way it flows when I dance." Jade lead them too Carlos' room. They boys were dressed and ready.

"We have a performance to do which should help us beat get to top dog again." Mal told Jade. "It's called Rotten To The Core. If we find our friend Diego, he can teach you the dance if you're up to it."

"I would love to perform with you." Jade squealed. The five ran to the hall and they found Diego and his gang at the buffet.

"Carlos, my Dad will be here soon. Who's this?" Diego smiled at Jade as his friends hugged the VK's.

"This is Jade, Jays cousin. Jade, this is my cousin Diego." Carlos hugged Hermie.

"Can you teach her the dance to Rotten To The Core?" Mal asked.

"Sure. Come with us." Hermie took Jade to the other side of the hall with Big Murph and Kim.

"When will Uncle Cecil be here?" Carlos asked.

"In about five minutes. Five minutes after he arrives is when we all perform. He's going to love it." Diego smiled.

"I'm really excited to see him. How was he on Thursday?"

"He said he was better but by the look in his eyes, he was getting weaker. At least he's slowly getting weaker. As in ever slow."

"Mal!" Uma stormed towards Mal.

"Hi, Uma." Mal said sweetly.

"Who did you get out?" Uma shouted.

"That's for us to know and you too find out." Jay and Carlos laughed.

"I wanted you to stay up there for the rest of the night!" Uma stomped her foot.

"And I wanted pet bird. Life ain't fair!" Mal mocked Uma. Uma ran off in anger. "What a drama queen?"

"I've learnt the dance." Jade ran back to Jay with Big Murph and Hermie.

"Good. Now we wait." Carlos felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around a Cecil stood behind him with open arms. "Uncle Cecil!" Carlos hugged him.

"My rotten to the core nephew! Carlos! I'm so happy to see you!" Cecil held Carlos tighter.

"I've missed you so much! Mother wouldn't like this though but I don't care!" Carlos started to cry.

"The old hag still alive?" Cecil laughed.

"Uncle Cecil, these are my best friends." Carlos pointed to his friends as he introduced them. "Mal, Jay and Evie. This is our new friend Jade, Jay's cousin." He watched Cecil snake his friends' hands.

"Carlos has been so excited to see you." Mal smiled.

"He's missed you more than ever." Evie shook Cecil's hand.

"So you've got a performance for me? Let me see it." Cecil watched the VK's, Jade and Diego's gang walk to the stage. 


	11. Rotten To The Core

The music started and Mal started singing.

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad."

Jay jumped onto the stage. "A dirty no-good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home."

The crowd cheered as Evie walked on stage with an apple. "So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."

"They think I'm callous, a low-life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood." Carlos bit into the apple and threw it to Cecil.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Mal and Evie sang as the four started posing.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeeee core." The crowd started going wild.  
"Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just...unique." Mal did a hair flip.

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" Jay did a side aerial.

Evie blew a kiss to the audience. "So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart, I made you hurt?"

"The past is past, forgive, forget. The truth is, you ain't seen nothing yet." Carlos and Cecil gave each other the thumbs up.

Jade and Diego's gang joined them on stage but Mal and Evie were the only ones singing. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."

They all broke out into the dance. They all smiled, laughed and cheered with the crowd. Cecil clapped to the beat and cheered on Diego and Carlos. They all sang the chorus.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeeee core." They all posed and made their way to Cecil. Pound The Alarm by Nicki Minaj, started playing so everyone started dancing.

"That was amazing my boy." Cecil gave Diego a hug. "You and your friends must be smart to make up those moves and words." Cecil hugged Carlos.

"He is rich in friendship." Jay messed up Carlos' hair.

"I'm going to find Cruella. I need to tell her somethings. I love you two." Cecil smiled at Diego and Carlos.

"You too, Uncle Cecil. Bye." Carlos smiled back.

"I love you, Dad." Diego hugged Cecil. Cecil left the room.

"That was fun." Jade high-fived Jay.

"Rotten To The Core is the best. It's our jam." Jay nodded at Jade.

"When did you join this school? We haven't seen you around." Carlos asked.

"Just today actually. It's been amazing. I've made new friends, I've found my old best friend and I've done an amazing performance." Hermie and Big Murph wrapped their arms around Jade.

"We should show them how we do it in our family." Jay smiled at Jade.

"Are thinking that me and you should perform Cheatin' And Tellin' Me Lies?" Jade stood next to Jay.

"Yep." Jay took Jades hand.

"What's that?" Evie asked.

"It's our song. We loved Niche as children so we would always sing Cheatin' And Tellin' Me Lies." Jay busted Jade.

"And later on we should perform Genie In A Bottle." Evie jumped up and down.

"And me, Jay, Diego, Big Murph and Hadie should perform We Will Rock You like we did for Orchestra last year."

"I'm already loving tonight." Jade looked down at her bag. "Deveral, don't spoil it." Deveral slithered onto her shoulders.

"Ok, you have a snake." Hermie stepped back.

"He's harmless. If he or I get threatened, then he's dangerous. He can sense when I need him or when I'm in danger. That's my Deveral." Jade hugged Deveral's head.

"What kind of snake is he?" Big Murph stroked him.

"A King Cobra." Jade responded.

"Come on, Jade. Lets set this thing off." Jay grabbed Jades arm.

"Evie, take care of my bag. Deveral, stay." Jade placed Deveral into her bag and she gave it to Evie. Jay and Jade ran to the stage. 


	12. Cheatin' and tellin' me lies

Deveral snook out of her bag and he wrapped himself around Jade's leg.

Jay started singing. "Tryna forget about it. Ordinary things. Typical. Predictable. Baby, I knew the end before it started. Uh hmmm. You got me feeling like I owe you something. Cause you were there in times when I had nothing. But you threw it all away. With the shady things you do. Baby, please forgive me. For what I'm 'bout to say. And what I'm 'bout to do. I can't take no more. I know you ain't been true. Got no love for you."

The cousins and the chorus together and they sounded great together. "You been cheating and telling me lies. You been creeping while am sleeping at night. You been chasing every girl in sight. You been messing around and no am down it's over now. You been cheating and telling me lies. You been creeping while am sleeping at night. You been chasing every girl in sight. You been messing around and no am down it's over now."

Jade sounded gorgeous once she started singing. "Tryna forget about it. Ordinary things. Typical. Predictable. Baby, I knew the end before it started. Uh hmmm. You got me feeling like I owe you something. Cause you were there in times when I had nothing. But you threw it all away. With the shady things you do. Baby, please forgive me. For what I'm 'bout to say. And what I'm 'bout to do. I can't take no more. I know you ain't been true. Got no love for you

The two saw their friends dancing in front of the stage. "You been cheating and telling me lies. You been creeping while I'm sleeping at night. You been chasing every girl in sight. You been messing around and no I'm down it's over now. You been cheating and telling me lies You been creeping while am sleeping at night. You been chasing every girl in sight. You been messing around and no I'm down it's over now."

Jay high-fived Claudine. "I ain't owned by intuition. And blessed heart failed our suspicion. But you were just the one who was putting it in my face. Can't deny I let you hurt me."

Jade held Jays hand. "Baby, please forgive me.,For what I'm 'bout to say. "And what I'm 'bout to do.,I can't take no more. I know you ain't been true. Ain't got no love for you cause you've been."

They lifted their hands into the air and they nailed the chorus. "You been cheating and telling me lies. You been creeping while am sleeping at night. You been chasing every girl in sight. You been messing around and no am down it's over now. You been cheating and telling me lies. You been creeping while am sleeping at night. You been chasing every girl in sight. You been messing around and no am down it's over now."

The crowd cheered for them and they made their way to the front of the stage where the VK's where.

"That was amazing." Evie hugged Jade and gave her her bag.

"You were dynamite, Jade." Jay smiled.

"Thanks." Jade panted. "I've never sung that well before."

"You should perform more often with us." Mal hand hugged Jade.

Uma emerged from the crowd behind them with Harry and Gil. "You sounded better than me, new girl." Uma smiled sweetly.

"I don't know what to think of that because I don't know you." Jade was pulled behind Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos by Hermie.

"I'm Uma. This is my first mate." Uma kept on smiling. Mal knew it was a fake smile.

"I'm Harry. Harry Hook. This is our best friend Gil." Harry wrapped his hook arm around Gil.

"Son of Gaston." Gil smiled.

"I'm Jade." Jade didn't trust them.

"Don't hang out with these fools, Jade. They're morons." Harry tried grabbing Jade but Jay pushed him away.

"Back off. That's my cousin." Jay grabbed Harry's hook.

"As if. Jafar doesn't have any brothers or sisters." Uma laughed.

"He does, actually. My Aunt Nasira is his twin sister. She's an evil genius." Jay said proudly.

"This is her." Jade stood in front of Jay and revealed a necklace she was wearing with a locket that had Nasira in it. She showed Uma the picture.

"Still, why would you want to be friends with these goons?" Uma laughed again.

"Cause they're amazing people." Jade closed the locket. "Jay's my childhood best friend."

"Come with us. We're better than them." Uma tried grabbing Jades arm but Deveral slithered onto her arm.

"You have a snake..." Uma was shocked.

"His name is Deveral and yes. He's a King Cobra so go away or you'll be his supper." Jade stuck out her arm and the three ran away.

"I don't think he'll be able to finish them." Jay laughed.

"You're a good boy, Deveral." Jade gave her snake a mouse. "He just likes to have a mouse now and then." She looked at Jay and smiled.

"Diego, Jay, Hadie, its time for We Will Rock You." Carlos lead the boys to the stage.  



	13. Battle

Carlos started singing. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin'."

"We will we will rock you." Big Murph did a backflip. "We will we will rock you."

Hadie started stomping and clapping. "Buddy you're a young man hard man. Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on yo' face. You big disgrace. Wavin' your banner all over the place."

Diego started jumping up and down. "We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you."

Jay did his stunts. "Buddy you're an old man poor man. Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day. You got mud on your face. Big disgrace. Somebody better put you back into your place."

They boys wrapped their arms around each other. "We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you." They made their way to the girls.

"Beat that, princesses." Diego teased.

"We'll show you who the princesses are here. Come on, girls. You can bring Deveral, Jade." Mal lead the girls to the stage. "Everyone! This is a singing war between us girls and the boys who just performed We Will Rock You!" Mal shouted.

Evie put on her sassy side. "I feel like I've been locked in tight. For a century of lonely nights. Waiting for someone to release me. Thinking you're in, blowing kisses my don't mean I'm gonna hear what you , baby."

"Oh, whoa, whoa." Mal linked arms with Evie.

"My mind is saying let's go." The other girls sang quietly.

"Oh, whoa, whoa."

"But my heart is saying no."

"If you wanna be with me. Baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta ask me the right way. If you wanna be with me. I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression. I've gotta like what you do." Hermie sang.

They all started dancing. "I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out."

"The music's fading and the lights down low. Just one more dance and then we're good to go. Waiting for someone who gets me. Heart is racing at the speed of light. Let's go and have a little fun tonight. Baby, baby." Claudine smiled

"Oh, whoa, whoa." Yzla did her dawning tricks.

"My mind is saying let's go."

Oh, whoa, whoa."

"But my heart is saying no."

Jade got out Deveral. "If you wanna be with me. Baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta ask me the right way. If you wanna be with me. I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free, baby. And I'll be with you." She threw her bag at Jay.

"I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby." Evie and Claudine smiled at each other.

"Oh, whoa, whoa. My mind is saying let's go." Mal winked at Carlos.

"Oh whoa, whoa. But my heart is saying no." Yzla smiled at Big Murph.

"If you wanna be with me. Baby, there's a price to 'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta ask me the right way. If you wanna be with can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free, baby. And I'll be with you." Jade and Hermie dueted.

Deveral started dancing on the floor while the girls sang. "I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby." The girls posed.

They boys joined them on stage.

"Who thinks that we were better!" Jay shouted. There was a small cheer.

"Who thinks that we were better!" Yzla shouted. She got a massive cheer.

"That's bull!" Carlos shouted but he had a smile on his face.

"Bring it in, guys." The boys and girl wrapped their arms around each other and bowed. 


End file.
